Recordar para olvidar
by Mariia213
Summary: No siempre hay un final feliz... POV Edward. Capítulos cortos. Fic ganador de algunos premios. N/A: Darle una oportunidad a la historia si os gusta el drama, os hará llorar de principio a fin.
1. Prólogo

**Summary:** No siempre hay un final feliz...

**La autora dice:** Los personajes son propiedad de la magnífica Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

·

·

·

**Hola mis dulces lectores! Aquí os dejo este nueva idea, que espero que os guste.**

**Este fic será corto (tendrá pocos capítulos). También decir que esta historia es de drama, solo hay que fijarse en el summary, para darse cuenta de eso, y también quiero decir que será contada desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

**Solo me queda decir que la disfrutéis, y ya me direis con vuestros comentarios si os gustó o no el prólogo.**

**OsAmo! **

·

·

·

_Prólogo_

Era feliz. Si lo era. Lo tenía todo, y ahora me quedé sin nada. Me siento vacío, y mi corazón ya hace tiempo que dejó de latir.

Las olas golpean las rocas y el murmullo del mar se asienta en mi cabeza. Sentado en una roca, intento recordar, para así poder olvidar.

Estoy escribiendo para poder entenderme a mi mismo, todo lo que siento es demasiado complicado para poderlo explicar en palabras, pero aún así.. que palabras elegir?

La tristeza me consume y la soledad me atrapa. Ya no veo la luz para poder tener un poco de esperanza.. hay momentos que me duele hasta el respirar..

Me escondo tras una mascara de alegría, pero la verdad.. es que me sigue doliendo el corazón.

No se si alguien pueda llegar a entenderme, si hay alguien que comprenda como me siento, y tampoco se si alguna vez me volveré a sentir lleno, completo, feliz..

Y aunque sé que lo fui plenamente, también sabía que tanta felicidad no dura para siempre.

La vida te da cosas, y ella misma te las quita.

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen, y puedo asegurar, que no siempre hay un final feliz, que no existen los "vivieron felices.." y mucho menos la felicidad eterna. La vida, no es un cuento de hadas. Aunque así lo queramos creer.

* * *

**¿Merezco comentarios?**

**Mariia213**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** No siempre hay un final feliz...

**La autora dice:** Los personajes son propiedad de la magnífica Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Historia de capítulos cortos.

·

·

·

**Hola mis amores! Que os parece la historia? dejarme comentarios que ya sabéis que son muy importantes, aunque muchas gracias a las personas que se pasan por aquí ^^ Os deseo una feliz semana. Besotes!**

·

·

·

_CAPÍTULO 1_

Era feliz. Si lo era. Lo tenía todo, y ahora me quedé sin nada. Me siento vacío, y mi corazón ya hace tiempo que dejó de latir.

Las olas golpean las rocas y el murmullo del mar se asienta en mi cabeza. Sentado en una roca, intento recordar, para así poder olvidar.

Estoy escribiendo para poder entenderme a mi mismo, todo lo que siento es demasiado complicado para poderlo explicar en palabras, pero aún así.. que palabras elegir?

La tristeza me consume y la soledad me atrapa. Ya no veo la luz para poder tener un poco de esperanza.. hay momentos que me duele hasta el respirar..

Me escondo tras una mascara de alegría, pero la verdad.. es que me sigue doliendo el corazón.

No se si alguien pueda llegar a entenderme, si hay alguien que comprenda como me siento, y tampoco se si alguna vez me volveré a sentir lleno, completo, feliz..

Y aunque sé que lo fui plenamente, también sabía que tanta felicidad no dura para siempre.

La vida te da cosas, y ella misma te las quita.

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen, y puedo asegurar, que no siempre hay un final feliz, que no existen los "vivieron felices.." y mucho menos la felicidad eterna. La vida, no es un cuento de hadas. Aunque así lo queramos creer.

El aire frío golpea mi rostro, las lagrimas salen de mis ojos por miedo a lo desconocido, pero en el fondo, sé que puedo estar tranquilo, ella está conmigo, así me lo prometió.

Lo único que me queda es mirar atrás, por última vez, y volver a soñar con lo que viví alguna vez.

Hace casi seis meses, que deje de ser yo, la persona alegre y positiva, para ser una amargada con pocas ganas de seguir hacía delante. Hago todo lo posible para sonreír, de verdad lo intento, pero solo puedo formar una mueca que mas bien desfigura mis labios.

Cuando la gente que me quiere me preguntan que si ya estoy bien, y yo les respondo que si, provoco que escuchen la peor de las blasfemias. El dolor está en cada uno de los poros de mi piel.

Me duele tanto recordar, escuchar..

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el día que nos conocimos. Solo una mirada basto para que me diera cuenta que era el amor de mi vida. Pensé que siempre estaríamos juntos.. que equivocado estaba..

El sol brillaba con fuerza, hacía calor ese día de agosto, eran las seis de la tarde, y las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente paseando. Pero aunque había muchas personas a las que esquivar para poder andar, nuestras miradas se encontraron, y nuestros pies quedaron fijos en el suelo, igual que las raíces de los arboles.

En ese momento, todo desapareció de nuestro alrededor, solo estábamos ella y yo..

Era extraño, pero algo dentro de mi me obligaba a acercaba a esa mujer de ojos hipnotizantes.

Estábamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, mi respiración era entrecortada y mi pulso se aceleraba por momentos, y a ella a simple vista.. ella estaba peor que yo.

Le acaricie la mejilla con el pulgar y ella dejó reposar su cara en mis mano. No creía en el amor a primera vista, pero en ese momento, hasta los elfos y las hadas me parecían reales.

No conocía su nombre, no sabía de donde era, desconocía absolutamente todo de ella, pero aún así, no quería separarme, mi cuerpo pedía el suyo a gritos, unos gritos que se me hacían imposible de callar.

Desde ese día no nos volvimos a separar, hasta que llegó el peor día de mi vida. El día que se fue y me dejo solo en este mundo cruel..

Recuerdo como le pedí nuestra primera cita.

-Esto.. te apetecería ir a..

-Si quiero!- dijo con mucha énfasis, que a mi me pareció adorable, y aún más cuando sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso.

La lleve al mejor restaurante italiano de la ciudad, y cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, mi inconsciente me pedía que nunca la dejara marchar.

Su cabello con olor a fresas, el chocolate desecho que tenía como ojos, y la piel blanca y suave que invitaba a acariciarla, provocaban que mi cuerpo se sometiera a unas agradables corrientes eléctricas, que se paseaban con tranquilidad por mi columna.

En el momento que salimos del restaurante y como acto impulsivo le agarre la mano, entrelace sus dedos con los míos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, supe que estaba enamorada, perdidamente enamorado, y que nunca podría amar a nadie mas.

En pocas horas ella se convirtió en mi todo..

* * *

**¿Merezco comentarios?**

**Mariia213**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** No siempre hay un final feliz...

**La autora dice:** Los personajes son propiedad de la magnífica Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Historia de capítulos cortos.

·

·

·

**Hola mis dulces lectores! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este dramón! jajajaj**

**Ya sabéis que tanto como los capítulos como el fic serán cortos pero intensos.. y este capítulo no será para menos.. solo de imaginarme la situación se me calló la lagrimilla..**

**Quería pedir perdón por el retraso, pero.. Espero que me entendáis :):)**

**Espero vuestros comentarios que son muy importantes. Os quiero!**

**·**

**·**

_CAPÍTULO 2_

En el momento que salimos del restaurante y como acto impulsivo le agarre la mano, entrelace sus dedos con los míos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, supe que estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado, y que nunca podría amar a nadie mas.

En pocas horas ella se convirtió en mi todo..

Los dos nos sumergimos en un silencio cómodo, un silencio que poco a poco nos unía..

Agarrados de las manos, nos dirigimos a la playa. La arena estaba fría, y las olas chocaban contra nuestros pies desnudos. La luna llena y plateada nos iluminaba el rostro. La luz hacía que sus ojos se vieran aún más apetecibles.

Su piel brillaba y sus labios eran carnosos.. lo intente, pero no puede evitarlo.

La agarre de la cintura y la acerque a mi. Sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío y su respiración errática. Era tan adorable..

Lentamente fui acortando la distancia que aún existía entre nosotros.

Su aliento chocaba contra mis labios, cálido, así era. Mis labios encontraron los suyos, suaves y húmedos. El beso fue lento, muy lento.. quería demostrale que le amaba, que seguro que me creía loco por amar a alguien que hace solo horas conoces, pero aún así no me importaba.

-Yo también te amo- me dijo separándose apenas unos centímetros para poder hablar y aún con los ojos cerrados.

Volví acortar las distancias, y esa vez, el beso tenía más pasión, más amor, más ella y yo..

Había una conexión especial entre nosotros, no nos hacían falta palabras, sabíamos lo que sentía el otro.

Sus labios se volvieron a separar de los míos, por desgracias, necesitábamos el aire para respirar.

Sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas de esa noche, sus labios rojos por culpa de nuestro beso eran igual de hermosos que los pétalos de las rosas, sus mejillas sonrojadas.. me enamore de esas mejillas..

Analice cada centímetro de su rostro.. y ahora solo me quedan recuerdos y la vaga sensación del hormigueo en mis labios después de uno de sus besos.

Como adoraba esa mujer.. para mi era el todo de la palabra todo..

La primera vez que le presenté a mis padres, fue tan divertido.. ella vestía un elegante vestido azul, había rizado su pelo, y estaba exquisita.

Mi padre un médico de renombre y mi madre una decoradora muy famosa, no pusieron ningún problema cuando conocieron a esa mujer que me había robado el corazón, sino todo lo contrario, estuvieron orgullosos de mi por haber encontrado una persona que hacía que mi sonrisa no desapareciera nunca de mi rostro.

Ojala eso hubiera durado para siempre..

Ahora cuando pienso todo lo que también han sufrido mis padres cuando ella se fue.. "Era como una hija" no dejaba de repetir mi madre el día que le dijimos adiós.. Y mi padre.. él.. nunca lo había visto llorar, ese día lágrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos..

No puedo dejar de preguntarme: por que ella?

* * *

**¿MEREZCO COMENTARIOS?**

Mariia213


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:** No siempre hay un final feliz...

**La autora dice:** Los personajes son propiedad de la magnífica Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Historia de capítulos cortos.

·

·

**Hola mis lectores! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, como ya sabeís, los capítulos de este fic son cortos.**

**Espero que os juste! =)=) Dejar muchos comentarios, ja sabéis que son muy importantes. Feliz jueves. Os quiero.**

**·**

**·**

_CAPÍTULO 3_

El día que me tocó conocer a sus padres fue muy estresante.

Su padre sentado en el sillón, observándome con una mirada penetrante, y su madre detrás del sillón, de pies, riéndose de la situación.

Lo único que me aferraba ahí, era la razón de mi existir que me agarraba la mano, y me daba suaves apretones para que me tranquilizara.

La segunda vez que me encontré con su padre, parecía otra persona.. La excusa que me puso por su comportamiento anterior, fue que quería poner mi valentía a prueba, que solo tenía una hija, y que la quería dejar en buenas manos.

Yo le había caído bien, un punto a mi favor, un gran alivio..

El día que ella se fue, su padre no soltó ni una sola lágrima. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión. Estaba de pie, en un rincón, era un cuerpo sin alma..

La madre, solo hablaba para decir "no es verdad", y pasaba las horas encerrada en la habitación de su hija. Recordando.. olvidando..

Era nuestro primer aniversario, un año junto a ella, un año de pura felicidad..

Le preparé una bonita sorpresa, algo que seguro que ella no esperaría.

Siguiendo un camino del bosque, y adentrándose a su profundidad, encontrabas un claro entre los arboles verdes lleno de flores lilas y blancas. Un bonito paisaje de postal..

Lo tenía todo preparado, un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos tendido en el suelo, una cesta con bebidas y sándwich.. solo faltaba la chica.

Fui a buscarla, ella ya me esperaba fuera de la casa, con una sonrisa que hacía que todas la nubes desaparecieran y el sol brillara con fuerza.

Como extraño esa sonrisa..

La lleve a ese lugar en medio del bosque, y aunque parezca mentira, su sonrisa, aún se hizo más grande y más hermosa.

Comimos entre risas, abrazos y besos.. y en uno de esos maravillosos besos, poco a poco, me fui recostando encima de ella..

Encajábamos a la perfección, como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Mi cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo como si hubiéramos estado echos a medida..

Las prendas que vestíamos muy lentamente fueron desapareciendo, hasta quedar piel contra piel..

Ella era perfecta..

Su piel tenía un brillo especial a los rayos del astro rey, sus labios rojos e hinchados pedía sin decir palabra que no parara, y sus ojos achocolatados, fundidos por la pasión del momento me decían que estaba segura y que nada malo pasaría..

Era su primera vez, mi primera vez, nuestra primera vez.. y no fue la última.

Su cuerpo cálido, su piel desnuda, sus gemidos cerca de mi oído.. era todo lo que podía desear.

La amaba con locura, y la seguiré amando con la misma intensidad.

* * *

**¿MEREZCO COMENTARIOS?**

**Mariia213**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** No siempre hay un final feliz...

**La autora dice:** Los personajes son propiedad de la magnífica Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Historia de capítulos cortos.

·

·

**Hola mis amores! aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, y poder saber vuestras opiniones tanto buenas como malas ;)**

**Muchas gracias a la gente que le ha dado a favorito y a los seguidores de este fic. Mil gracias. Os amo!**

**·**

**·**

_CAPÍTULO 4_

Había salido el sol, y yo recordaba desde mi cama como había paseado por su cuerpo el día anterior.

Su piel suave, blanca, dulce..

Y es que en ese momento me había parecido lo más hermoso del universo, ni las estrellas podían compararse con ella.

Ya no quería que pasara más tiempo, quería pasar cada instante con ella.

Sonreír al ver su sonrisa, llorar al ver sus lágrimas..

Simplemente estar con ella, y vivir a su lado..

Era joven para irme de casa, pero tenía mucho dinero ahorrado, y una casa de ladrillo en medio del bosque y cerca del claro no era una mal inversión, si podía tenerla a ella a mi lado.

La casa parecía haber sido sacada de un cuento de hadas de niños. Enredaderas trepaban por las paredes y mariposas bailoteaban entre las flores de colores del jardín.

Cuando le enseñe esa casa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa enorme se formó en sus labios.

Esa misma tarde, le mostramos a cada rincón de nuestro hogar que era lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Como me hubiera gustado demostrárselo cada día de mi vida..

Una tarde de otoño mientras las hojas caían de los arboles y el olor de tierra mojada me inundaba los pulmones, llamé a la puerta de la persona que hacía que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y de forma descontrolada.

A los pocos segundos ella abrió la puerta, llevaba puesto un delantal y la cara la tenía manchada de harina; era tan adorable..

Me invitó a entrar y me recibió con un beso casto que te hacía desear más.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina; estaba preparando una tarta para sus padres.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y acaricie la cajita de terciopelo negro que aguardaba en él.

Un anillo que había pertenecido a mi abuela, un anillo de piedras verdes, jades, un anillo que la convertiría en mi esposa si así lo quería.

De espaldas a ella la llamé, se giró, y yo sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos, clavé una rodilla en el suelo, saqué la cajita y diciéndole las palabras más dulces jamás escritas le declaré mi amor, y le pregunté de la manera más sincera y pura, si quería pasar a mi lado el resto de sus días.

Que cortos fueron esos días..

Con sus manos se tapó la boca, y sus ojos demostraban sorpresa, pero en un momento dado, sus manos de dirigieron a mi desordenado cabello, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, se arrodilló frente ami, y susurrando muy suavemente cerca de mi oído me dijo: "Si quiero".

* * *

**Mariia213**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** No siempre hay un final feliz...

**La autora dice:** Los personajes son propiedad de la magnífica Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

·

·

**Holas carinyos! otra nueva entrega de este dramón de fic... hace mucho tiempo que lo escribí y tengo que confesar que lloro como una tonta cada vez que lo vuelvo a leer... le quedan pocos capítulos ha este fic, porque como dije es una historia corta de capítulos cortos. Dejar comentarios, que son muy importantes. ME GUSTA SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN MÁS SINCERA.**

**Dicho esto os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Feliz fin de semana! Besotes gordotes!**

·

·

CAPÍTULO 5

La iglesia estaba repleta de gente, y aunque ese lugar sagrado de Forks cabían poco más de cincuenta personas, ese día había más del doble.

El pueblo estaba revolucionado, el hijo del famoso doctor y la hija del respectado jefe de policía se casaban, y eso se convertía en noticia. En el pueblo de Forks, por mucho tiempo.

Mis padres, sus padres, mis hermanos, los amigos de la Push, las primas Denali.. todos estaba ahí.

La iglesia de flores rojas, esperaba con ganas una ceremonia, y lo que yo esperaba era el amor de mi vida.

Mi hermana me había obligado a ponerme una corbata roja, y aunque a mi esas cosas no me gustaban, tenía que admitir que con el traje negro echo a medida quedaba muy bien.

Ya me estaba poniendo nervioso, pasaban diez minutos de la hora; miles de preguntas estúpidas encabezadas por el famoso "y si.." pasaron por mi mente.

Cuando estuve a punto de salir a buscarla, las notas de "Claro de Luna" empezaron a resonar en ese lugar, las puertas se abrieron, y entró un ángel caído del cielo.

Su cabello rizado perfectamente, adornado con una corona de flores y los ojos brillantes y apetecibles como el chocolate, era el mejor complemento que podía haber en el mundo.

Su vestido quedaba perfectamente entallado a sus curvas, convirtiéndola en la tentación en persona. Y tengo que admitir que yo tenía ganas de pecar con ella.

"Tú eres la luz de mi sol, el aire de mi viento, la sangre de mis venas.. eres el todo de mi todo" le dije mientras le colocaba el anillo en su mano izquierda.

"Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo" susurró cuando el sacerdote nos declaraba marido y mujer.

Sellamos nuestro amor con un beso frente todos nuestros familiares y amigos, y también lo sellamos frente a Dios.

Eramos tan felices..

Nuestra luna de miel, fue en una isla al sud de Grecia.

La arena blanca de la playa combinaba a la perfección con sus piel, la suave y cálida brisa mecía sus bucles, haciéndolos mover al mismo ritmo que las olas que traía el mar.

El sol se escondía tras la línea del horizonte; ahí donde el mar y el cielo se fundían y se convertían en uno solo.

Nuestros pies jugaban con la arena, al igual que en nuestra primera cita, pero.. esa vez era mejor, ella era mía, y yo era suyo.

Eramos la unión perfecta.

Nunca habrá nadie como ella.

Sus labios sobre los míos; los últimos rayos del día que el sol nos regalaba nos bañaban haciendo que nuestras pieles reflejaran un suave brillo.

Que hermosa era..

Ella era perfecta para mi. No podía vivir sin ella, ni nunca lo podré hacer.

Lo que estoy viviendo, no se puede llamar vida, porque no lo es..

Sin ella, la vida no es vida, solo es un trayecto que tengo que hacer a oscuras, y que nunca ves la luz al final.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿MEREZCO COMENTARIOS?

Mariia213


End file.
